Filamen
by Chilla
Summary: "Koridor itu terlarang untukmu." / Nada suaranya sedingin es ketika mengatakan itu. - Slight AloLizzy, AU.


Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku berada di rumah ini. Ketika aku terbangun di sebuah tempat tidur berkelambu tipis dan membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah kepala berambut pirang pucatnya. Ia bilang, ia menemukanku tengah tergeletak seorang diri di hutan, dengan baju robek-robek disana-sini. Aku tak menanyakan hal yang lebih jauh. Ia mengatakan—sepertinya aku amnesia. Entah karena apa, aku hanya menerima fakta itu dengan anggukan kecil.

"Siapa kau?" itu adalah hal pertama yang kutanyakan, begitu bertatap mata dengannya.

Ia menghela napas, mata keunguan tanpa pupilnya tak berkedip. "Alois. Namamu, Nona?"

Aku terdiam, sementara otakku terus berputar, mencari-cari sesuatu yang terasa asing. _'Nama? Siapa..?'_

* * *

**Filamen**

Genre: Suspense/Romance

Rate: T

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

Warning: AU. Mungkin akan sedikit OOC.

.

_I no longer fear killing_  
_ My wish would no longer come true,_  
_ I live merely in order to protect_  
_ So that I can stay true to myself_

_._

**(Yousei Teikoku - Filament)**

* * *

_Aku tak menemukannya._

Kuhela napas dalam diam, sebelum kemudian menjawab ragu. "Aku..tak tahu."

Ia mengerjap sesaat, sebelum mata kebiruannya kembali menatapku intens.

"Kelihatannya kau amnesia."

Aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak menyuratkan apapun, sebelum merangkai sebuah respon.

"Begitu, ya.."

"Kalau masih tak bisa mengingat namamu, Nona?" tanyanya—namun dengan nada seakan itu adalah sebuah pernyataan.

"Uh.." aku menyentuh helai rambutku yang tergerai dengan jari telunjuk kanan, dan mulai memuntir-muntirnya. Jadi ternyata, aku memiliki rambut yang halus juga. Warnanya..

Aku melirik ke arah helaian yang terlilit di jemari telunjukku—

..pirang.

"Tidak," kataku pada akhirnya."Aku tidak ingat..Tuan Alois."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat helai-helai rambut pirangnya yang begitu halus terjatuh perlahan, menutupi sebagian matanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Dari raut wajahnya, aku menyimpulkan..ia masih berusia belasan tahun. Tinggi badannya juga tak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin, ia berusia sekitar lima belas tahunan, atau tak jauh dari itu.

"Tak apa." Ia menyorongkan secangkir teh ke arahku, yang kuterima dengan tatapan sedikit bertanya-tanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, sambil mengisyaratkan aku untuk meminumnya.

_Wangi chamomile._

Ketika aku tengah menyeruput sedikit teh yang masih hangat itu untuk mencicipi, ia mengatakan suatu hal—sebaris kalimat datar..

"Aku akan memanggilmu Elizabeth."

…yang mungkin akan menjadi identitasku setelah ini.

* * *

Elizabeth.

Nama itu masih terasa aneh bila terngiang di pikiranku. Elizabeth_._ Kedengaran tidak terlalu feminin—tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

_Jadi sekarang namaku adalah Elizabeth._

Pemuda yang menemukanku itu mengatakan bahwa aku bisa tinggal disini, bila aku tak tahu harus pulang kemana. Aku pada awalnya menolak, karena tak mau merepotkannya. Tapi aku mengubah keputusanku begitu kulihat tatapan kedua bola turquoise miliknya itu—

—_ada kesepian yang tersirat disana_. Entah bagaimana..meski samar, tapi perasaanku membacanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Alois.."

Ia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai respon. Tapi kemudian bibir tipis itu bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu—meski hampir serupa berbicara ke dirinya sendiri.

"Panggil aku Alois saja, Elizabeth_._"

Jadi sekarang, aku sudah resmi tinggal menumpang di rumah Alois. Sebenarnya, lebih tepat disebut sebuah pondok daripada sebuah rumah. Dan malam ini, ketika kurasa nyeri-nyeri di badanku sudah berkurang dan otot-ototku sudah berasa melemas, aku pun turun dari ranjang. Kamar tempatku berada sungguh redup, segalanya terlihat samar-samar..hanya ada sebuah lilin yang tertancap di kandil di tembok dekat pintu sebagai penerangan.

Aku melangkah terus ke depan, hingga sampai ke ambang pintu pondok itu. Pintu itu setengah terbuka.

"Alois?"

.

Ia tak ada.

"Alois..?" Panggilku lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Aku berbelok di koridor, meraih salah satu lilin yang terpancang di tembok sebagai penerangan. Kaki kurusku terus berjalan..sampai akhirnya aku tiba di ujung koridor. Di depanku terdapat sebuah gagang pintu.

Selama dua hariku di pondok serupa rumah kecil ini, aku belum pernah lewat di bagian tempatku berada sekarang. Ya iyalah, karena aku hanya menghabiskan dua hariku dengan berbaring penuh di ranjang ruang depan. Tanganku terangkat perlahan, telunjukku telah mengait di gerendel pintu itu ketiba tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menepukku di pundak.

'_Tuk'._

"Elizabeth, kau sedang apa?"

Aku tersentak. Dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang, dan ya—ia disana. Alois ada di sana, wajahnya yang tersinari api lilin di tanganku begitu pucat seperti tanpa pembuluh darah. Tapi—bukankah ia memang selalu kelihatan pucat..?

"Ha, Alois." Aku membungkuk sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada begitu melihatnya. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kau habis kemana?"

"Dari hutan."

"Oh. ." Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. Mungkin ia akan menganggapku tamu yang tak tahu malu, sudah numpang malah seenaknya keluyuran di rumah orang. Tapi seperti biasa, dari raut mukanya yang rata saja itu, aku tak bisa menerka apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau sudah merasa segar kembali, Elizabeth?" Ia menaikkan sudut bibir kirinya keatas sedikit, menyerupai sebuah seringai.

"Uhm, ya.."

"—nah, bagus." Potongnya singkat. Lalu ia mengaitkan ujung telunjuknya di poniku yang hampir menutup sebelah mata, dan menyelipkan helaian itu ke belakang telingaku dengan satu gerakan lembut. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini." Kedua iris cokelatnya menatapku intens, kakiku seperti terpaku di tempat.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi untuk seterusnya." Ia berbalik, tanpa disangka-sangka jemari kirinya yang berbalut sarung tangan satin meraih tanganku dan menariknya perlahan—seakan menuntun. Aku mengikutinya, tanpa sadar kedua pipiku menghangat oleh _gesture_-nya yang tak kuduga ini. Bersentuhan dengannya membuatku tak nyaman..

..Aura orang ini begitu kuat.

"Elizabeth?" gumamnya ketika kami telah sampai ke ruang depan, tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya?"

"Koridor itu terlarang untukmu."

.

Nada suaranya sedingin es ketika mengatakan itu.

* * *

Tak banyak yang bisa kulihat di pondok kecil ini. Aku tengah terduduk di kursi di samping pintu ruang depan—Aloismemintaku menunggu disitu selama ia pergi ke dapur untuk menjerang teh. Katanya, dapur dan kakus terletak terpisah dari pondok ini.

Pandanganku mengelilingi ruang tempatku berada sekarang. Tak banyak perabotan yang ada disini. Selain dua buah lemari, satu rak berisi alat-alat bertukang, dua buah kursi reyot, dan satu ranjang dengan tungau berkeliaran di seprainya dan selimut yang berbau rayap, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat disini. Ah ya—aku lupa menyebutkan meja yang terletak di sudut.

Alisku terangkat.

Beberapa patung kecil terpajang di atas meja itu. Dengan lilin yang terletak di tengahnya, menyala redup serupa pelita. Ada empat buah patung disana—sepasang anak laki-laki yang tengah bergandeng tangan, serta sebuah patung _unicorn, _ dan patung ular yang seakan berdiri melingkar, ekor dan mulut ular itu bertemu. Hingga tampak seolah ia sedang memakan ekornya sendiri.

Anak laki-laki dari batu (_mungkin marmer? Atau gamping? Entah._) itu mengenakan penutup kepala berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kain, sehingga rupa ukiran wajahnya tak kelihatan. Tapi hal yang sama tak diberlakukan pada kedua patung hewan di samping figur itu.

Aku tercenung. _Mengapa ditutup..?_

Pikiran itu segera berlalu kebelakang kepalaku, begitu kulihat benda yang tergantung di atas meja. Lukisan.. Potret seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tengah duduk di sebuah kebun, mengenakan jaket kemerahan yang tampak sedikit usang, dengan pita emas di beberapa bagiannya. Kedua tangannya terdiam di pangkuan, menggenggam setangkai mawar merah tua. Bibir merah mudanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Aku terkesima.

Mata cokelat bocah laki-laki di lukisan itu kelihatan begitu.._hidup._

Ia menatapku.

"Luca.."

Sebuah suara yang berbisik samar-samar membuyarkan fokusku ke lukisan itu. Ketika aku menoleh, Alois—kehadirannya tak disadari seperti biasa—tengah berdiri di sampingku, tangan kirinya menyorongkan cangkir teh.

"Luca?" Aku mengalihkan mataku dari lukisan itu untuk menatap sosok di depanku, bingung.

"Kau memandangi lukisan itu." Gumamnya datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Aku meraih cangkir teh yang disorongkannya, dan menghirupnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Alois! Tehnya sungguh enak." Aku mengangkat wajahku, tersenyum. "Siapa anak laki-laki di lukisan itu?"

"Luca." Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di seberang, sebelum kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan. Pandangannya menerawang.

"..Dia adikku"

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung._

_._

**Notes**_**:**_Fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Gomen kalau rada OOC ya, hehe.

Emang masih belum ada konfliknya. Kritik atau komentar, jika berkenan? ^^


End file.
